Made
by Shigure-chan
Summary: How many embarrassing encounters and personal inquiries will it take for two people to realize that they were made for eachother? And how will this realization affect those around them? Kyoru, mild language.
1. The Eavesdropper and the Inquirist

**Made**

by _Shigure-chan_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket, nor do I own any related indiciablehblehbleh. It would be cool if I DID own Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and Haru... amongst other characters.. but I don't. Sucks, eh?

LYRICS IN CHAPTER (c) The Unicorns

**_Bold italics_** not in dialogue signifies lyrics... baka.

**A/N:** Uh, sometimes... when I type an exclamation point "!" followed by a question mark "?" or vice versa, only one of them shows... so let's both improvise. But if my story actually stays intact once I submit it, I'll be happy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tell me about your love affairs**_

"I can't... get her out of my head," Kyo growled. "She's so... cute. So goddamn addictive... it's almost like she's a drug, and I can't get enough of her..." He curled his fingers into fists and grinded his knuckles against the Sohma household's roof, upon which he had been sitting for hours, watching the summer night sky.

"This girl took my heart and she doesn't even know it," he said, gazing at the small puddle of blood forming beneath his clenched fist. "But... why? Why does this have to happen to me? I don't deserve these stupid emotions..."

_**Tell me about your moral resignation...**_

"Gah, what time is it, anyway?" he yawned and asked himself, and was surprised (and a bit pissed) that he received an answer.

"It's 6:17 in the morning, Kyo-kun," an aloof Shigure called up to him.

"Thank y - WHAT THE HELL! SHIGURE!" he screamed, and practically lunged at the smirking older man, tackling him to the ground.

"Ah... Kyo, I appreciate your open affection for me, but this is not the place, nor is it the... _time_," he managed to say through fits of laughter.

"YOU DUMBASS!" he shrieked, and an angry flock of birds erupted from a nearby tree, chattering amongst themselves what sounded like 'jerk.' "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HEARD?"

_**Uh-oh, uh-oh, tell me about your love affairs**_

"I gave you the time, correct? One would assume that is all I have heard, ne? Being the nice guy that I am -- "

"Stupid dog!"

" -- unlike you -- "

"IDIOT!"

" -- I appealed to your request, only to get aerially assaulted."

_**I want to know all the lurid details**_

Kyo had suddenly noticed the uncomfortable position he was in (after all, being on top of a known pervert like Shigure in a dew covered, grassy patch of land wasn't the most enjoyable thing for a heterosexual male... especially when he was fuming over a female love interest), he quickly got up and ran towards the Sohma house. "If that's all you heard," he panted before entering the house, "then consider yourself a lucky bastard!"

_**I want to die today**_

_**And make love with you in my grave**_

"Lucky, indeed," Shigure mused to himself, adjusting his robes and putting a hand through his flawless, smooth hair. "It seems my little Kyon-chan is in love!" he cried, and clasped his hands together, letting out a blissful sigh.

"Oh, how sweet."

_**Is this love of ours a lie?**_

_**Is it killing me alive?**_

_**Is this love of ours a lie?**_

_**Is it chemically derived to ascertain**_

_**And sequester the pain**_

_**Is this love of ours a lie?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Tohru Honda was cooking up a storm in the Sohma's kitchen.

_**I dove into that freezing sea**_

_**With the parasite attached to me**_

_**I had hoped the salt below**_

_**Would divorce what was wed above. **_

"Tohru, you're going to make yourself sick again!" Kisa worried.

"I have to make it up to the Sohmas!" she cried. "Being sick isn't an excuse... it doesn't cut it! They're letting me live here when they don't even have to, so I have to make myself useful, right?"

"I guess... but not as much as you have been doing lately!" said Kisa. "I would help you cook... but I don't know how, and Haru would be so angry if I got hurt..."

"Well, if you're that concerned, could you at least bring me those leeks from the table?"

_**But league after league**_

_**It yet remained**_

_**For the fleshy vessel I**_

_**Kept it sustained.** _

"Sure!" Kisa-chan jumped up happily, only to have a strong hand grip her by the shoulder. "AIIEEEE!" she gasped, and piveted around on her heels. Kyo looked at her, bent down and smiled weakly, realeasing his grip when he received a semi-stricken smile back. Tohru turned around to see why Kisa had yelped.

"Leeks, Tohru?"

_**And so we froze a while surrounded by one big tear**_

_**Which only reminded me of a former home... **_

"K.. _Kyo_!" she gasped, and her face went red. "Gosh... I'm SO sorry. I forgot you hated leeks! I must have really been sick to forget that...! Oh... oh no..."

"Tohru... it's okay," he muttered. "People forget, and make mistakes. It's human..."

"No, it's not okay! I'll cook something else, Kyo-k-kun... whatever you want t-tonight, I'll make!" She was furiously stumbling over her words and her face was completely flustered.

"...Okay." He didn't bother to oppose the offer - everyone knew this girl was only out to please and be accepted.

_**But we weren't welcome,**_

_**The sea made that clear**_

_**By filling us with saline**_

_**And sailing us blue, back into**_

_**The atmosphere.**_

She grinned at him, and he sat down. Kyo and Kisa chatted, almost like they were old friends catching up on eachother's lives after a long time of being apart. Kyo was just hungry and had nothing else to do, but Kisa was actually indulging into the chat.

"So, Kyo... do you have a special person?"

"...What?" The little girl's question had been like a kick in the face. His interest in this conversation immediately dropped to zero.

"You heard me," Kisa laughed. "I have Hiro, so who do you have, Kyo-kun?"

_**"You choked as you surfaced, tangled in seaweed."**_

"Kisa! That's being nosy!" Tohru called from behind a large pot.

"Oh, Kyo! I'm sorry! I just - "

Kyo got up from the table, looking rather irritated. He glanced over at Tohru before jetting out of the room, without a word. Tohru became glassy-eyed, and Kisa followed suit.

"Tohru-kun... what did I do? What happened...? Is Kyo-kun angry at me..?"

"Kyo is just... I don't know, Kisa. He really gets me sometimes..."

"But... Tohru, do you have anyone special like that?"

"N-no, Kisa." Tohru began retrieving soup bowls and chopsticks from the drawers and cabinets. Kisa placed her head gently on the table. "Kisa..." The girl looked up, cheeks flushed.

"Kisa, you are very lucky to have Hiro, you know that?" Tohru smiled. "Since he's also part of the zodiac, you can love him to your heart's content... he won't transform..."

"Tohru-kun?"

"Yes?" She began placing bowls on the table.

"Do you think Kyo-kun might be your special person?"

"..."

_**But what remained**_

_**Of the driving intent**_

_**That led me to tract such watery depths?**_

_**Many things have betrayed me**_

_**Between there and here**_

_**And my memory is so fucking unclear.**_

As Kyo climbed back up to his thinking spot on the roof, clenching his fists and grinding them into it once again, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a porcelain bowl break, and a small voice cry out, _"Oh, Tohru...! I'm sorry..."_

_**Who was I with? What time was it? Where did you go?**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of chapter one.

I like this, and I actually have a plot in mind, so I think I'm really going to stick with it.

Oyasumi-nasai! ..It's 12:25 AM. Heh.

Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Realization

**Made**

by _Shigure-chan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyo, Shigure, and the rest of the crew. Mwahaha...

**A/N:** I read over Chapter One, and I just was inspired to continue. W00t! Self inspiration.. lameness... whatever. Heh. Oh, and has anyone besides me noticed that Nissan is a type of car and is also written on those styrofoam cup noodle things..? Some things in Japanese here are translated to vulgar phrases in English, hence, use your imagination if you don't understand. OH, AND! I found out how to say a funny phrase in Japanese... "Omawarisan! Chikan o tska-mate!" _"Police! Arrest this pervert!"_

I have to use that on Shigure.

(Look for it in a later chapter!)

P.S. - This is for Arielle and all of those who swear by spellchecking... WordPad has no spellcheck. You'll live.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Two

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After thoroughly torturing his publisher and making her so nauseous from his tricks and lies about his unfinished novel (which led to her leaving five minutes after she came, once her panic attack was over), Shigure sat in his room, overlooking bits and pieces of the story he was working on. As soon as he finally figured out a decent plot for his book, there was a small knock on his door.

"Oh, hell, this better be good," he growled, and ran to open the door. At first, he thought no one was there, but he looked down and saw a very, very scared Kisa looking up at him.

"Ah! Kisa-chan!" he grinned, taking on his normally cheerful disposition a little too late.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Gure-san..." He looked down at her sullen face.

"Oh, what's this? Kisa, what happened?" he asked, while taking her hand and sitting her on a chair, then occupying his normal seat upon his bed: cross-legged, accidentally crushing some of his papers.

"It's about Tohru-kun - "

"And Kyo-kun, as well, I presume?"

"How did you know?" she asked hesitantly. "Tohru didn't tell you, right? Oh, I hope she isn't angry at me..."

"Kisa." He gazed at the girl, who was now trying to hold back tears. (A/N - No, this isn't a Shigure + Kisa fanfic, you freaks! ;) "When two people love eachother very much..." (A/N - Alright, maybe _Shigure's_ the freak, but...)

"Gure-san, are you saying Tohru is Kyo's special person, and Kyo is Tohru's?"

"Perhaps." He sighed. _"Gods, I have wanted to give that talk for a long time," _he fumed in his mind. _"Maybe I'll wait 'til she's older... then again, Haru might get angry at me... no... he'll be livid. Delightful!"_

"That's great!" she cried, and threw her arms around Shigure, who twitched involuntarily and patted her head. _"Must... get out... of this mindset..!"_ his thoughts screamed at him.

As she was about to leave, he tried to retain his serious composure. "Oh, and... Kisa?"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Don't talk about this in front of Tohru or Kyo, ok? Promise me."

"Okay, Gure-san, I promise!" she skipped out of the room, and Shigure sighed deeply; a small smile forming on his face. He started thumbing through his papers until he came across the one he had been trying to revise... but to his dismay, he had forgotten the whole plot. Again. The devious smile quickly turned into a frown, and Shigure suddenly came to a very important conclusion -

"I'm going to have to soundproof my walls and install a lock on that stupid door."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KUSOYAROU...!" Kyo growled. He was in his room, quickly pacing back and forth. "Shigure, that son of a..."

Kyo was sweating furiously. He had been eavesdropping on Kisa and Shigure's encounter. "He knows... _he knows! That lying dumbass **knows**_!" He was far too angry to realize what he was doing - thrashing about, destroying some of his furniture, and knocking things over. Someone was bound to come in, but with his luck it just had to be -

"Tohru? What the hell are you doing in here!" he cried, as she opened the door while he was in the midst of cooling down.

"Kyo... I'mreallysorryforcominginwithoutknockingbut... I heard a loud crash! Are you... okay?"

"Do I _look _okay?" he snapped, and collapsed onto his bed.

"K-kyo...kun."

He glanced at her briefly, and his mouth trembled. "There's no need for you to be polite with me, as I haven't been with you," Kyo muttered quietly, and looked away.

"It's okay," she said happily. "It's just not part of your nature. I understand. You can't be blamed..." He gave her a blank look, and since he didn't say anything she continued. "It's hard for you to accept and open up to people, isn't it?"

She was shocked at her own confidence.

"I m-mean with being... p-possessed by the cat spi-irit..."

He slowly got up from his sprawled out position at sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, it is."

She shook her head, and her hair came down to frame her face. Kyo could tell by the way she was shaking, that Tohru was crying.

"Ugh... I can't stand it when you cry. Stop... please."

_What...? _she thought. _He's never had to say please to me before... this is unlike him..._ She wiped her eyes with her hand. "It's just... it's not fair. You don't deserve this... this burden you have." She took his hand; the one that had the bracelet which held back his true form. He almost jumped, but kept himself grounded for fear of the bracelet slipping off. He couldn't even speak. All Kyo could manage was one very confused look, and he bit his lip before he had the chance to accidentally scream at Tohru again.

She cradled that one hand with her own, and looked around at the wreck Kyo had made of his room. "I'll help you clean this up later, if you'd like me to."

"Yeah... okay," he mumbled. _And can you keep holding my hand too? Thanks._

They sat like that for a while, not moving much, just staring at random places around his room. Finally, a few minutes had passed, and they heard a low rumble outside the door. Kyo looked at Tohru, Tohru looked at Kyo, but they had no idea what it was. Soon it became apparent - it was the sound of running feet.

"AH! YUKI!" an oh-so-familiar voice cried. "I'M DONE!"

"Nice," they heard a muffled voice say cheerily. "Don't run me over."

"KYO! KYOOOO! KYOKYOK-K-K-K-K-KYO!"

Before they had the chance to register any of this in their minds, Shigure popped his head in Kyo's room.

"I'M FINISHED WITH MY NOVEL, KY -- eh?" Shigure looked around the room. It was a mess... though he seem to gave it no thought as his eyes met Tohru's hands clasping Kyo's, and he started to chuckle quietly to himself, which soon erupted into a loud, taunting laugh.

"Oh, Kyo, I had NO - heh - idea that you - **heh heh **--" More laughter and inaudible, poorly structured sentences from Shigure.

Kyo stood silent for a moment. He nudged Tohru with his elbow and looked down at her hands. Coughing, she let go. Kyo yanked his own hand away and bolted up, grabbed the nearest blunt object and threw it at Shigure, who had shut the door just in time, still snickering.

"That goddamned prying little..."

"Kyo-kun, it's okay!" Tohru gasped, also getting up. "Please don't get angry, he doesn't mean it..."

"YES, HE DOES! THAT LITTLE SNITCH... caught me talking about... about..."

"About..?"

"It's not important! He heard me, and he told..." He paused. "You know what... forget it."

"Kyo-kun--"

"Stop being so prim and proper!" he growled. "Just call me Kyo... only Kyo! It's not like I'm better than you! In fact, I should be polite with you more often..."

"Okay... Kyo."

"...I'm gonna go chase that bastard down. I'm gonna give him the beating of his lifetime. Later, Tohru... and... thanks." He turned around to begin the pursuit of Shigure.

"Okay," she laughed. He flashed her a grin and sped out of the room. She went out and headed off to find Kisa. He turned back to look at her slowly walking down the long hallway.

_Why couldn't I just tell her there? _he thought angrily, his mood quickly changing (A/N: as it often does). _Why couldn't I tell her that she's the one that's been on my mind all this time? Why is it that every single goddamned encounter I have with her, I get the chance but never say it?_

He stopped trying to find Shigure. It was pointless. _That's only gonna provoke this bastard even more, _he fumed. _What I have to do is tell Tohru... everything. Everything from that night... from the beginning. _

Kyo gripped at the bracelet on his arm. _Why is it bothering me now, out of all the time I've had it on?..._

_It's.. it's not responding to her touch.. is it?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter Two. Yay!

I'm loving this story, whether that's sad or not. x.x

Mild cliffy... ah, not really, but I did give you an abrupt ending.

Review it, please, and tell me what you thought.


	3. I Love You

**Made**

by _Shigure-chan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Okay? I wish I did. It hurts to write this all the time. It's a horrible reminder that I don't own the damned thing. x.x

**Author's Note:** I've decided that.. even if this doesn't get too many reviews, I'm still going to write for my own stupid enjoyment! And thanks for the reviews so far, they're nice to read and much appreciated...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Three

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, I think you've done a great job at shielding her from Shigure's pervertedness."

Yuki had been complimenting Hatsuharu on a job well done protecting Kisa. The three of them were sitting outside in the grass, not too far away from the Sohma household.

"Really? It's just... she's been talking about... er.. love. Not about Hiro though, haha... just.. general emotions. And stuff. And.. and I'm worried that Shigure might have..."

Kisa laughed. "Haru, Gure-san was just telling me about --"

"ABOUT?" Hatsuharu immediately got concerned. "He better not have tainted your innocent mind with his thoughts... if he has... I'll get Ha'ri to erase her memories... and I'll _kick his ass!_"

"Calm down, Haru," Yuki smiled, and Kisa laughed even more. She liked the feeling of being cared for. Before meeting Tohru, she felt that no one had. Now all of the Sohmas cared deeply for her (maybe Kyo didn't care as much at the moment), and she finally felt accepted (she was oblivious to how Kyo felt). She grinned at Haru.

"I'm not supposed to say... but it isn't bad! So-please-don't-go-black-on-me-oh-please-I-get-so-scared-when-you-go-black!" she shuddered.

Haru sighed. "I trust you, Kisa... and I'd_ never _go black on _you, _of all people. Now, I'm going in for water... or something. Anything that will cool me down... before I strangle someone." He got up and turned around, and crashed right into an unsuspecting Tohru, who quickly rolled over before being crushed by a huge cow (although she did nearly get smothered by Haru's falling clothes and random accessories).

"SHIT!" Haru cried, and got up quickly... for a cow, that is. "TOHRU, I AM SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes!" she panted, getting up and dusting herself off. "I'm fine, and I'm the one who should be sorry! I didn't announce my prescence soon enough! It's not your fault, Haru!"

"TOHRU I COULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU OH MY GOD AND THEN WHAT WOULD YUKI AND KYO DO I'D BE SO DOOMED!" he wailed, and abruptly got slapped by Yuki.

"Shut the hell up, dammit." he said quietly. He seemed extremely distant for a moment, then blinked and was suddenly knocked out of his previous mood. "Tohru-kun, are you sure you're okay? You don't need Hatori-san to tend to anything?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she assured her physical wellness with a genuine grin, but she was still a little - no, she was extremely mentally disheveled.

Kisa was silent in the middle of this, her face very pale. All of a sudden, she cried out. "SIIIISSSSYYY!"

"KIIIISAAAA!" Tohru responded.

The two embraced, cried, laughed, and got caught up in their own chatter. Haru was trying to figure out whatever the hell was going on in their minds, while Yuki just smiled at the strong bonds Kisa was making.

Yuki quietly got up and waved for Haru to follow him. Haru trotted over.

"Oh, damn. I... I need my clothes. Get them, quick!"

"No need!" Tohru called, and ran over with all of Haru's effects. She draped them over his now large frame and he grinned.

"Tohru, you're an angel..." he tried to flash her a smile, forgetting he was now a cow, and failed miserably.

"Oh, come on now, don't hit on a girl you've almost crushed," Yuki said slyly.

"Th-thoughts... bad... thoughts... KISA-CHAN! COVER YOUR EARS!" Hatsuharu Sohma cried as he was forcefully dragged back into the household by a straining Yuki.

"Heehee. Haru's something else, ne?" Kisa laughed, and Tohru nodded.

"Yeah, but Yuki seemed sorta peeved when he made that comment..."

"Peeved?"

"You know, annoyed," Tohru explained, forgetting Kisa was a little younger, as they were always able to hold such meaningful conversations.

"Oh, right, I get it!" Kisa smiled.

"I haven't talked to Yuki that much lately," Tohru said after a brief moment of silence.

"Why's that?"

Tohru put her head in her hands. "I really don't know. He seems to have been spacing himself away from me this week. I don't even remember when our last real conversation was," she sighed. "I wonder if there's something wrong with Yuki-kun... or me...?"

"That makes no sense, Tohru..." Kisa said. "For the past few days, Yuki has been constantly asking me where you were, or if I had seen you... but you were always with Kyo, so... I told him that and..."

Tohru glanced at the girl. "He was asking about me?"

"All the time!" Kisa grinned, but Tohru's face appeared even sadder than it was back when Kisa had been first asking about Kyo. Kisa cringed, sad herself for making Tohru worse.

"Kisa, please don't tell this to Yuki... but I think if anyone should know at the moment, it should be you..." Kisa looked up at Tohru to say something, but she continued talking. "I feel so much closer to Kyo than Yuki.. at first it seemed the other way around, but now... I think Kyo needs me much more, or at least someone there who can understand him. And I feel like I just fit the place, and even though he always seems reluctant to admit it, I think he knows it too," she said.

Kisa just looked at her blankly, and thought of what Shigure had talked about. She remembered his stern voice. _"Promise me."_

She said nothing for a moment, only gave Tohru a small smile, which gradually turned into a large grin. Tohru was taken aback by how happy Kisa looked, and she could only return the smile.

"I'm glad, Tohru," Kisa finally said and began getting up. "I'm glad that you chose Kyo."

"What? I just said --"

But the girl was already walking away, leaving Tohru to her thoughts.

_"It's hard for you to accept and open up to people, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Ugh... I can't stand it when you cry. Stop... _**please**_"_

"It's too much," she whispered silently. "I can't think about him. I can't think about Kyo right now.. I really just can't bring myself to think about how I actually got him to plead for me to stop crying... because maybe, just maybe.. his loneliness hurts him as much as it hurts me. It's just too much." Tohru pulled her legs up and rested her chin on them, still sitting in the grass. Little did she know that not too far away, a certain rooftop observer had taken in the whole scene. Even though the temptation to join it was great, he kept himself hidden. Of course he had seen and heard everything... and this was probably the best and worst day of Kyo Sohma's life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki and Haru were getting leftover food from the kitchen, as Shigure had previously announced that the next few days were to be free for Tohru. "No cooking, no cleaning, just lazing around doing... basically nothing... and occasionally making me tea," were Shigure's exact words... with a wink in Tohru's direction, and glares shot from Kyo and Yuki. Nobody questioned this (well, _she_ did of course, but it was easily dismissed by Shigure, who claimed she'd need her energy soon enough... that pervert). Everyone thought that Tohru deserved it, but only Kisa and Kyo really had any idea as to why this was done.

Haru had previously transformed back to his human self as soon as they got inside, and even though it was embarassing to Yuki (extremely), Haru didn't mind at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy not having to be restricted by clothes... but Yuki threatened to call Kisa inside and Haru could only glare at him while slowly slipping on his studded bracelets and chains first.

They both ate in silence, as they each had something on their own minds. They had anticipated a quiet meal, and welcomed the silence as a break from the scare of a nearly-crushed Tohru-kun, but it was soon broken as Kisa skipped inside and sat down with them.

Gulping down some noodles, Haru grunted, "Someone seems happy." (A/N: This sounded more like 'Shgumone skgeems hegeppy,' but for reading purposes Haru's next few lines will be translated to the best of my abilities.)

"And I am, too!" Kisa said cheerily.

"Good!" Yuki gave her a smile that would have made any of his female high school acquaintances crazy, but she returned it without a problem, which had made him a bit happier as well. Being that his smiles usually made girls melt at his feet, and this slowly began to make him nauseated, Kisa's innocent smile was a nice change... "But why are you so happy?" he asked, before he made himself sick at the thought of going back to school.

"Erm, well, I can't tell you," she shrugged. "It's between me and Tohru."

"Okay," he said. His ego felt almost stomped on, and he was surprised Haru didn't say anything.

"You and Tohru seem pretty close lately, eh, Kisa?" Haru asked.

"Yeah!" she cried. "Sissy's one of my best friends!"

"I hope you don't replace me," Haru stated playfully.

"Oh, never!" she gasped. "Haru-kun always has a special place in my heart." Haru blinked, blushed, and blinked again. _She's more advanced than I thought.._

Lunch became silent again. Haru shared some of his meal with Kisa, who gladly accepted - she was starving. Yuki finished up quickly and said he had somewhere to go. They nodded and Haru followed Yuki out the door.

"I love you," Haru grinned.

"I know you do. When are you not telling me this?" Yuki twitched.

Before Haru could say anything, they both heard a loud crash, and a very angry Kyo screaming every curse known to man, in and out of context.

Yuki turned in the direction of Kyo and lifted a foot to run, but paused. _Do I really want to know...?_

"JUST GO!" Haru cried, almost as if he was reading his thoughts. "HE COULD BE HURT AND YOU WOULD BE HAPPY BUT I BET TOHRU WOULDN'T AND --"

Yuki shut the door in his face and ran towards the direction of the crash. He was greeted to the scene by a sprawled out Kyo and a crying Tohru, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him up.

"So how'd you fall, stupid? I mean, since you ARE the cat," Yuki asked, gently pushing Tohru off and yanking the boy to his feet.

"Shut up, ya bastard!... And don't touch me!" Kyo cried. "I just --"

"It's my fault!" Tohru cried. "I shouldn't have --"

"Tohru." Yuki said, quieting them both. "I doubt it was your fault. I mean, it's not like you threw something at him from behind... is it? Because then I would ask for some pointers."

Kyo snarled at this remark. "For your information, you damn rat, she actually called up to me! She _wanted_ to talk to me!"

"Yes, but he looked sort of preoccupied..."

"I was just thinking about stuff, that's all!" Kyo stormed off in one direction. Tohru was about to say something, but Yuki walked off and waved behind him. She stood there, more confused than ever, at how angry the boys were getting at eachother - particularly now. She was about to walk in again when she heard her name called in a quiet, hesitant voice.

"Toh..ru."

She turned around and there Kyo was, sprinting back to her side.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I shouldn't... take my anger out on you. It isn't right... I'm too inconsiderate," he mumbled, and looked down at the floor.

"Kyo, it's okay." Tohru gently turned his chin and directed his gaze into her eyes.

_What is she doing...? _he thought, his mind buzzing with possibly even more confusion than she had to deal with._ Maybe I should just say it. It could risk our friendship... or maybe it runs deeper than that? I'm... no, we... are too dense. _He had to smile at that, and when returned from his thoughts, he saw her smiling back at him.

"Tohru, I..."

"Hmm?" she asked happily.

"I... I want to sit down. Let's sit down... er, I mean, if you want to sit down with me, that is - I mean you don't HAVE to, if you don't WANT --" She had already plopped onto the cool grass, used to sitting upon it, as that was where she had spent most of her morning. Kyo let out a deep sigh and sat next to her.

"Heh," was all she said.

"Anyway, I... I need to talk to you," Kyo finally built up the courage to say.

"Okay," she looked at him attently.

"I'm just going to start... just let me talk, okay? Don't interrupt me..." She nodded. He sighed again and continued. _She's making it so easy... I'm gonna go for it..._

"Ever since the night when you saw me in my true form, and you accepted me, it made me feel like... like I was normal. Like I could actually lead a normal life. You saw the monster that I really am, and you're sitting here with me right now. Before I met you, Tohru... Tohru-kun... it was hard for me to accept anyone. I was_ too _hateful, and I almost didn't_ want _to let anyone into my heart. But you changed that, Tohru. You changed me... who I was, how I thought, everything. You are... so special to me... You know what, I'm just going to tell it to you straight.

...I love you, Tohru."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter Three.

REVIEW. PLEASE.

And.. SORRY if there are any typos... I'm pretty sure you'll get the jist of my story anyway. It's just... I'm still on summer vacation and my inspiration usually comes at 3:00 in the morning... so I'm tired, but I'm writing. Although these tired eyes might have skipped some mistakes... anyway, ignore them.

-Gure 3


End file.
